


Into the Fire

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers/Firefighter AU. When you manage to set a fire in your kitchen, Steve rescues you. Despite the fact you're not wearing pants and he is carrying you over his shoulder, you manage to get in some pretty solid flirting. </p><p>-----</p><p>“We should get you out of here.” He says with a small smile. “Can you walk?” </p><p>“Pfft. Can I walk. What a silpid question.” You mutter under your breath, trying to stand up and immediately falling over again. </p><p>“Alright maybe not.” The fireman says, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder again. When he starts the long walk down the stairs to the lobby, your hand finds his arm. </p><p>“So soldier. What’s your name?” You ask in the most seductive voice you can muster. He huffs a laugh before responding.</p><p>“Steve. Yours?”</p><p>“(y/n). So Steve. You come here often?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fire

As soon as you get back from work, your trousers are moved, as is your bra. You fling your shirt across the room and grab your baggy jumper, sliding it over your head and sighing at the feeling of snuggly warmth. 

Resisting the urge to sock slide into the kitchen, seeing as you almost broke your leg last time, you pad in and rummage in your cupboards. When you find only pasta and tomato puree you sigh and try your fridge instead. A lonely packet of bacon is sitting at the back and you grab it eagerly. You had bread, butter and ketchup so it looked like it was bacon sandwiches for dinner. You stick the bacon under the grill and walk to your laptop, flipping it open and opening itunes. The low battery warning pops up on the screen as you pick your music and you rush to your bedroom to find the cable.

You rummage through your drawers, finding nothing. You had a gift when it came to losing things. When they were lost, they were properly in another dimension lost. It’s not under your bed, in any of your drawers, on the floor. Just as you start rummaging through your drawers again, you hear the fire alarm sounding from the kitchen and instantly you remember the bacon in the grill. 

You sprint into the kitchen, but trip and fly forwards. You try to put your hands out to protect yourself, but your head slams into one of your chairs and everything goes black.

\---------

The next thing you know, you’re opening your eyes and seeing your apartment filled with black smoke, flames flickering all around you. There is a sharp pain in your head when you try and move, coughing violently as you take in lungful’s of smoke. Your legs are weak and you struggle to stand, your head fuzzy. Everything spins when you finally manage to pull yourself to your feet, panic flooding your body. 

You stumble towards your phone and grab it, trying and failing to dial the numbers you needed. The phone drops out of your hands and you slide back to the floor, resting your back against the sofa. You feel incredibly weak and you cough desperately, looking around at the fire consuming your home. 

Just before you pass out again, you hear a thud coming from your front door. You try and fail to stand up, choosing instead to call out. After a few more thuds the sound of splintering wood is heard and heavy footsteps run into your apartment. 

“Help…” You call weakly, your throat rough from the smoke. Then, out of the smoke, emerges a fireman, his muscles bulging through his uniform, a mask over his face to stop him breathing in the smoke. When he spots you he lunges in your direction, instantly picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. He half walks, half runs out of the apartment. As soon as you’re out the door you start gasping in the fresh air, your eyes watering. 

“Thank you.” You whisper as the fireman places you down gently in the hallway. 

“No problem.” He says, his voice muffled by his mask. Your world spins slightly as you watch him take it off, revealing the beautiful man underneath. You gaze at him, your eyes wide. This may be because of the concussion and you were having trouble focusing, but he was still gorgeous. 

“Daym son!” You exclaim without thinking. You didn’t generally get like this, you were a bit out of it.

“We should get you out of here.” He says with a small smile. “Can you walk?” 

“Pfft. Can I walk. What a silpid question.” You mutter under your breath, trying to stand up and immediately falling over again. 

“Alright maybe not.” The fireman says, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder again. When he starts the long walk down the stairs to the lobby, your hand finds his arm. 

“So soldier. What’s your name?” You ask in the most seductive voice you can muster. He huffs a laugh before responding.

“Steve. Yours?”

“(y/n). So Steve. You come here often?” 

“Can’t say I do. You did do a pretty good job of burning up your place though so we were kinda essential.” He responds, reaching the final flight of stairs.

“You work out? Your muscles are huge.” You try next, squeezing his bicep gently.

“I think we need to get you checked out for concussion.” He says with a laugh. “Do you know what day it is?” 

“The day me and you fall in love.” 

“Of course.”

“And yes. I will go out with you.” You say, lazily running your hand through his hair.

“Ok that’s super. I’m going to leave you here with these nice hospital people ok? I will be back in a bit.” You hadn’t even registered that he had put you down in the back of an ambulance.

“Goodbye my love.” You call after him as he walks away, your legs swinging. Your eyes droop slightly and your head starts nodding, but someone quickly gets your attention.  
“Wooo there don’t fall asleep on us hun.” A woman says, patting your cheek gently. “What’s your name?”

“Mrs Steve.” You say, a glazed expression over your face. 

“Alright well you definitely need checking out.” 

“I need to check him out.” You say, spotting Steve again. He has removed his looser fitting jacked revealing a tight white t-shirt with red suspenders holding up his trousers. Good golly did he look incredible. 

“Steve!” The woman calls, beckoning. He looks up and jogs over, a smile on his face. 

“What’s up?” 

“Did she tell you her name? She’s got a bad concussion and is nice and confused.” The woman asks.

“Hey there handsome.” You say, blowing a kiss at Steve.

“Yeah it’s (y/n).” He says, grinning at you fondly. 

“Do you have an emergency contact?” The woman asks you, picking up a clipboard from inside the ambulance. 

“Yeah. Your mum.” You say, bursting out into manic laughter. 

“Put me down.” Steve says

“What’s your full name?”

“Steve Rogers.” 

“Roger rabbit!” You exclaim, bursting into another round of manic laughter. Steve takes the clipboard and scribbling down his other information and hands it back to the grateful woman. 

“Thanks. I feel like this one’s gunna be hard work.” She says, watching you pick up a blanket from the floor of the ambulance and turn it into a cape. 

“Alright well I gotta go. Bye (y/n)” He says gently, waving slightly. You wave back absentmindedly, your attention focused more on your makeshift cape. 

“Ok let’s get you to the hospital.”

\------

The next day there’s a knock on the door and you see a guy peering round the doorway. 

“Hey. Can I come in?” He asks politely, smiling. 

“Yeah! Hey! Steve isn’t it?” You say, sitting up in your bed.

“Yeah, I brought you these.” He says, handing you a bunch of flowers he was hiding behind his back.

“Awwh thank you! You shouldn’t have done that, I should be the one getting you something! You saved my life.”

“I was just doing my job, honestly its ok.” He says with a soft smile, perching on the end of your bed. “So are you ok?” 

“Yeah I’m fine. There was quite a bit of smoke in my lungs and I have a bit of a dodgy concussion but I’ll be fine and dandy in a few days.” 

“Ah good. I was worried.” He says, making your heart leap.

“On the note of my concussion I want to apologise for yesterday too…I wasn’t myself and I said some things…” You start, feeling your cheeks flushing red.

“I can’t say I’ve ever been called Roger Rabbit before.” He says, laughing when you put your face in your hands. 

“I am so sorry.” 

“Honestly it’s fine. I was wondering how much you did remember?”

“Oh all of it. The disgustingly obvious flirting. I mean not that I didn’t mean it because you’re super attractive but I wasn’t myself and I never do that normally and hey maybe it would have worked if I wasn’t concussed and covered in ash but…I’m babbling aren’t I…” You stop yourself and sigh when Steve nods. 

“I actually thought I would take you up on one thing you said though.” He said with a grin. 

“What part…” 

“Well I think you phrased it ‘yes I will go on a date with you’. How’s Friday night sound?” Your mouth falls open and you stare at him blankly for a few seconds before nodding frantically. 

“Yes. Yes definitely.” You say, your cheeks pink again. 

“Super. I will see you then” He says, standing up and walking out the door, waving before leaving. 

“Wait, you don’t know where I live…” You call, but he doesn’t come back. You sigh and glance down at the flowers, only now noticing a small white card nestled in the middle. 

*I hope you said yes otherwise it could be awkward when you read this card. If you did, meet me at Tony’s Diner at 7. I hope I will see you there xx*


End file.
